The Day It All Changed
by Redf0rd
Summary: A usual day in the park for Benson, when suddenly, while ranting at Mordecai and Rigby for being lazy (again), he suddenly collapsed! Will the park workers change their ways when they found out Benson has cancer? Thank you to Pouncingwind for the title.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

The alarm clock rang. Benson the gumball machine hitted the snooze button. He sighed. "Another stupid day for a park manager." he groaned. It's always like it. Especially to those two dumbnuts Mordecai and Rigby. He thought to himself, "Why does those two idiots have to give me a hard time?"

After his daily morning routines, he was ready to go to work as the manager of The Park. As he closed his room door, he met his crush, Audrey, in the hallway. "Oh, uh, good morning, Audrey." Benson greeted, trying not to blush. "Morning, Benson. On the way to work, huh?" Audrey greeted back. "Yeah, you can never escape work." Benson said while scratching the back of his glass dome head. "Well, I'm off to work, too. See you later, Benson." she grinned. The gumball machine grins back.

30 minutes later, he's now at the park house. The door is a little open though, confusing him. But meh. Everything looks fine. Or so he thought. As he opened the door, he heard the voice of Rigby the raccoon. "Benson, wait!" Rigby yelled. "Huh-?" Before his mind could register what is happening, water fell down on him. In a matter of seconds, his gumballs turned from purple to scarlet. His morning was just starting, and now those jerks Mordecai and Rigby ruined it! "You assholes! What's this stupid prank for?!" he yelled at the two. He felt very humiliated and angry. "Look, we're sorry, Benson. The prank was supposed to be for Muscle Man's, but you suddenly stepped in." Mordecai the blue jay explained to his steaming boss. "YOU'RE PRANKING MUSCLE MAN? EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" Benson shouted. Mordecai tried to explain again, but Benson cutted him off. "NO BUTS. JUST GO TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He demanded to them. The two groundskeepers left. Benson shaked his head and mutters, "Will things get anymore worse?"

**Hey-yo, guys! I'm back with an all-new story! I don't have an idea for a title, so please PM me your ideas. The story will be about Benson having cancer, so there's a hint for your title. For now the story will be named Unnamed Benson Story.**

**So, I'll see you at the next chapter.**

**~ Redf0rd**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad News

Contrary to what Benson thought, everything was really usual. Nothing weird whatsoever happened. Those two idiots, though. They were slacking off like usual.

While he was driving, he spotted Mordecai and Rigby reading comic books in the grass were they were supposed to mow the lawn. This was ENOUGH to anger the gumball machine. He stopped the cart, ran to the two groundskeepers, and yelled, "You lazy jerks!" The two slackers jumped and gasped. "Get back to work, you slacky butts!" he added. "But, Benson, it's so hot today." Rigby complained. "I DON'T CARE! JUST GET BACK TO WORK OR-!" he stopped mid-sentence. Benson felt his mind kind of like shutted down. His eyes closed, then he truly collapsed. The two employees panicked, seeing their boss pass out. Mordecai carried the unconscious Benson and ran to the golf cart, wherein Rigby closely followed his buddy.

"Rigby, call the others. This is VERY bad news." Mordecai shouted, the tone of panic not leaving his voice. Rigby didn't hesitate. "Calling all Park workers. Benson passed out. Meet me and Mordecai at the hospital. I repeat, Benson passed out. Meet me and Mordecai at the hospital." the raccoon called out via a walkie-talkie. The other workers, Pops the lolliman, Skips the yeti, Muscle Man the zombie human, and Hi-Five Ghost the ... well, ghost, heard Rigby. They all met at the house, used Pops' car, and drove to the hospital.

By the time they were at the parking lot, Skips called Rigby. "Rigby, what room number are you guys in?" "Room #3056, 3rd floor." the raccoon answered immediately.

Minutes later, the workers opened the door to the room. They spotted Benson sleeping in the hospital bed, then to Mordecai and Rigby looking at him, their faces showing worriedness. "What happened to him?" Skips asked while skipping to them. "He was just yelling at us, then before we knew it, he passed out infront of us." Rigby said, looking down to the ground. "Don't be sad, Rigby. Maybe Benson passed out from the heat of the sun. It's very hot today, no?" Pops said, comforting the raccoon. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Pops." Rigby muttered.

Right at that moment, the doctor came in. Mordecai stood up first and walked to the doctor, the others followed. "How is he, doc?" asked Mordecai. "We're still figuring out what is with him, but from the looks of it, it will be bad news." the doctor replied. The gang could only look down, wishing the doctor was wrong.

Hours passed by, they saw Benson's eyes slowly open. The workers were happy by this. "Benson! Are you okay?" Mordecai was the first to ask. Before Benson could answer, Rigby said, "We're deeply sorry, Benson. Please forgive us." Benson coughed, then answered, "I'm fine. It's okay, Rigby." The gang smiled, but it didn't last long. They noticed Benson's voice was hoarse. "But, (cough) I feel like something's stuck in my throat." the gumball machine added.

Right on cue, the doctor walked in. The guys went to him. "What is it now, Doc?" Skips asked this time. "We have good news and bad news. The good news is he can be released tomorrow morning." They let out a sigh of relief. "But, the bad news..." the doctor added then paused. "Please tell us, Doc." Rigby desperately demanded. "Your boss... has laryngeal cancer."


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Get Serious

The room became quiet. Not a single sound was heard. The workers couldn't believe their boss would be diagnosed with cancer. Even Rigby, who is as dumb as a brick, knew that cancer was bad news.

"According to our findings," the doctor broke the silence, "Your boss is a constant drinker. We're kind of expecting it. But we found something unusual. We found out that he is also a loud shouter, making his larynx giving out." he explained. Pops, with a shaky voice after hearing the news, stammered, "T-t-thank you, d-doctor." The doctor nodded as farewell, and left.

"This. Is all my fault!" Rigby cried, dropping on his knees. His eyes were still glued to the ground. "Now, now, Rigby. It's oka-..." Skips began, but was rudely interrupted by the raccoon. "No, Skips. Everything is not okay! Why am I so dumb and lazy?!" Mordecai, deeply hurt by the news, walked to his best friend. "Don't worry, Rigby. There's still a chance that his cancer will go away." Mordecai said, his heart full of determination. Muscle Man, who was quiet the whole time, suddenly spoke up. "Alright, bros, all of us must take care of Benson. This means no slacking off and no lazy asses. Our breaks will only be 30 minutes. Agree?" "Agree." everyone replied.

_**Next Day**_

After Benson paid the hospital bills, he was now charged out of the hospital. He was being pushed in a wheelchair by Skips. Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost entered Pops' car, whereas Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Skips in the golf cart.

30 minutes later, all of them were now at Benson's apartment. They pushed him to his room, where they laid him to his bed. Audrey, who was on her day-off, noticed them going to Benson's room (she didn't see Benson, though). She knocked on the door. Mordecai opened the door. "Oh, hi, Audrey." Mordecai greeted. "Oh it's you, Mordecai. Nice to see you." she greeted back. "May I see Benson?" she continued. Mordecai, felt uneasy, answered, "Sure, but we have some bad news." He lead her to Benson's bed. Audrey gasped, seeing Benson not feeling well, with an oxygen mask on his face, and a heartbeat monitor beside him. "Wha... what happened to him?" she asked, shocked. "You won't believe this, Audrey, but, Benson's beein diagnosed with laryngeal cancer." Mordecai responded. "I hope he's okay." Audrey whispered, tears in her eyes. The two friends can only look at the sleeping gumball machine.

**What's cooking, people? It's me, Redf0rd. So you may have noticed one cause of Benson having laryngeal cancer was that because of his constant yelling, making his larynx give out. That's not really a cause in real life, but I figured I must add some 'unrealism' to the story.**

**See ya around then.**

**~ Redf0rd**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Care of Benson, Day 1

_Next Day_

Benson woke up to the sound of something being cooked. Audrey suddenly walked to the side of his bed. "Good morning, Benson." she greeted. Benson, knowing he has cancer, just nodded at her. "I'm cooking your breakfast, so just wait in there. If you want to call my attention, just knock on your wall." she continued. He gave her a thumbs up as a way of saying "Sure." Audrey smiled at him, then walked out of the door.

After some minutes, Audrey is done cooking Benson's soup. He ate silently. After eating, Benson smiled at her. He took out a pen and a piece of paper from his drawer, and wrote "Thanks, Audrey." on it. He gave it to her, and Audrey smiled back. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Audrey opened it, and standing infront of her were Mordecai and Rigby. "Hello, Audrey. Can we talk to Benson?" the two Park workers asked. She nodded, then leaded them to his room. Benson noticed his employees walking to his room, and he gestured them to come inside. The two grabbed two chairs inside his room, pulled it to beside Benson's bed. Mordecai cleared his throat then began to speak. "Look, Rigby and I are truly sorry for making you yell at us, which caused your cancer. If the cancer is gone, we promise to never make you yell again." Benson wrote in a piece of paper again, writing "It's okay, guys. I forgive you. But I am expecting the last sentence to be true." He gave it to Mordecai and Rigby, who nodded as a response. "Oh, and by the way, Audrey temporarily resigned her job to replace you as the manager until the cancer is gone." Rigby said. Benson, happy at the news, smiled at them. For the first time ever since he got out of the hospital, he spoke. "But, I can still visit the park, right?" The two workers, startled that he talked, slowly nodded. "Well, I need to get some sleep, so thanks for visiting and telling me the news, guys." Benson softly said. Mordecai and Rigby smiled, then walked out of the room.

Benson laid his head back to the pillows, then his eyes slowly closed until he finally drifted to sleep.

**What's up, guys? Redf0rd here. I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I got a bad writer's block for the second time. But here's the next chapter and hope you are enjoying my story so far. See ya.**

**~ Redf0rd**


	5. I'm Sorry - Author's Note

_**An Author's Note**_

Hello there, guys. Redf0rd here.

This note is both an apology note and update note.

So, in the apology category, I am TRULY sorry for the inactivity for a month and the unpostage of The Day It All Changed's next chapter. The summer is giving me a LOT of problems (family problems, enroll problems, etc.). And, I need to give my HTC Explorer a lot of space, so I ended up deleting my Kingsoft Office Documents and the Opera Mini, which can upload the files, since my normal Internet browser cannot. So, after it gained many spaces, I planned to install the two apps, but because of the problems mentioned above, it keeps slipping out of my mind.

Now that I got it back, and my phone gives me warnings of low memory storages again but me not giving a fuck, I guess I might work on the next chapter again.

About the update, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or a couple of days later. Plus, I planned ahead of making a new story. It's not about Regular Show, sorry, but about the game [PROTOTYPE]. So, I guess that's much everything.

Forgive me, again, please, and I'll see you next time.

~Redf0rd


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Surprise

On the drive to The Park, Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby were silent. Not a single word came out of their mouths, as they had nothing to say or talk about. Then, as the Coffee Shop loomed to their line of sight, Mordecai screeched the cart to a halt. "Why the H are we stopping here?" Rigby asked, irritated. He doesn't want to see Eileen, the mole working there who has a huge crush on him. "I'll just have some morning coffee, and, too see you know who." Mordecai replies, winking at his friend. The raccoon simply rolled his eyes, the irritation growing every second.

Benson silently watched his two employees argue over this small thing. He couldn't understand why these two argue on a daily basis, the arguments ending up to rock-paper-scissors or even fistfights. He just looked at them silently, his head slightly shaking.

After Mordecai entered the shop, silence roamed once again. The road is silent except for a few cars passing by, and people exiting the coffee shop. "So..." Benson said, breaking the silence. "how's Audrey's managing?" he asks. "Pretty good, to be honest. Like yours without the yelling and grumpiness." Rigby replies while fiddling with his thumbs. Benson can imagine it: his crush managing the park he has been managing for years. He smiles at the thought.

After a few minutes, the blue jay finally came out of the door. "Okay, Margaret. See you at 8!" Mordecai calls out to the girl (more like a bird) of his dreams. "So, how's Margaret?" the raccoon muttered as his friend sat down on his respective seat. "I got exciting news." Mordecai responded, the smile in his beak not leaving. Rigby noticed this. "What's with that stupid smile?" Rigby chuckled. "I finally asked Margaret on a date." Mordecai revealed. "Oh." Rigby softly said, expecting the news to be more 'exciting', like a new video game or movie.

Minutes passed, and the three men are now pulling over at the park house garage. As they silently shuffle through the door, Benson noticed the aroma of bacon and grilled cheese sandwiches. Opening the door, Benson again noticed the hallway empty and the lights in the living room, kitchen and hallway turned off. He knew something like a surprise will suddenly commence, as he had seen this scene numerous times before. He then walked to the living room, expecting a big surprise. But no, nothing happened. "Come on, you guys, I already know that you'll surprise me-" he said, smirking, while opening the lights, and as he did so, a scary, grotesque face pops up in his eyes. "BLAAAAAAARRAAAAAAHHHH!" the face shouted, and Benson could do nothing but scream from fright.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day To Remember

Amidst his screaming and the jumpscare, Benson can hear laughter around. Then the jumpscarer removed his mask to reveal that it was just Muscle Man. "Gotcha there, bro." he said with an evil grin before laughing. "Surprise!" everyone in the room shouted. Benson, calming down, smiled at the sight. A huge banner saying GET WELL SOON is on the wall, all his friends are in the room, and some cards in their hands. There's even a table full of delicious food and desserts. "I... I don't know what to say... but thanks, you guys." Benson stammered. Everyone else chuckled.

Soon, a party commenced. A karaoke, spin the bottle, darts, and even an intense rock-paper-scissors fight between Mordecai and Rigby (no evil portal though, to their relief). To everyone's surprise, Benson's skilled at darts, beating everyone else until finally losing to Thomas. There's also a dare for Rigby in spin the bottle where he must (fakingly) flirt to whoever picked up the phone when he called 911. Everyone had a really good time.

Then comes the giving of cards to Benson. He opened Pops' first. The card smells nice, and Pops' handwriting is very nice. He read it quietly, then looked up at Pops, smiling at him. They then both hugged. Next was Audrey's. After reading it, Benson thought it was the cutest card ever gave to him. He gave Audrey a big, warm hug, to which she hugged back. Benson chuckled when he saw it's the two slackers' card up next. The letter is well-made, but he almost laughed at their bad try of good handwriting and the squiggly drawing of him. He then thanked the two. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost's were, surprisingly, really good. Thomas' card was done as good as Pops'. Last but not least, Skips' card, in Benson's opinion, is second best (the best being Audrey's, of course). "Thank you guys not only for the letters, but by being there and supporting me. Though I might be a very grumpy person, you knew that even a grumpy man's heart is very soft. Thank you." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Everyone then closed him to a group hug. Benson will never forget this day.

On the drive back to his apartment, Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, and Audrey were talking about the party. The fun they had, the laughs they shared, and the secrets they revealed. The four of them could safely say that it's one of the best days of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night without Mordecai

After the check-up, Benson felt ecstatic after he found out that he's slowly recovering from his sickness, and so were the others. Suddenly, Mordecai's phone rang. He noticed Margaret's ID. Then something dawned to him: HE MISSED HIS DATE WITH HER! His hand slightly shivering, he answers the call.

"H-hello?" Mordecai stammered, wanting to punch himself for missing his opportunity for a date with his crush. "Oh hey, Mordecai. I called to inform you that I actually missed our date. There's just so much work to do that it slipped out of my mind. I'm very sorry, Mordecai." Margaret hurriedly informed. Mordecai gave a sigh of relief. "It's okay, Margaret. I actually forgot about it, too, so there's no need to be sorry." Mordecai said. "Really? *sigh* What a coincidence. Anyway, let's have it LATER. I promise I'll show up." "Sounds good. See you later at 7!" and they ended the call there.

Rigby, overhearing their convo, whines, "WHAT?! Why can't you just postpone it to tomorrow!" "Because it's my date and my opportunity." Mordecai cried in defense. Rigby pouted, then insulted him by, "I thought it's bros before hoes." This raged Mordecai, since the he knew the 'hoe' is Margaret. He lunged to the raccoon, then gave him a beating he won't ever forget. The others then rushed to stop the angry blue jay, whose eyes are so angry, it can scare anyone. As they pulled the raging bird, Rigby was already badly bruised, his nose and mouth bleeding. It also seemed that he's holding his stomach in excruciating pain. "What the hell, Mordecai! You shouldn't have done that to Rigby!" Benson slightly yelled. "Yeah, loser, it's just a freaking insult. Being angry about it will only mean it's true." Muscle Man told him. Mordecai pulled their hands off them then walked up to his room, his anger not subsiding. Skips, picking up the bleeding raccoon, asked him, "Why will you even say some thing like that?" "I didn't know that he'll do something like that." "You know that he loves that robin in the bottom of his heart, right Rigby?" Pops chimed in. "Yeah, I do. It's just what he did is unexpecting." Benson rolled his eyes. "Yeah. VERY unexpecting." He sarcastically remarked.

Thomas looked around, then asked, "So I guess game night without Mordecai, huh?" After a short, quiet moment, everyone silently nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Game Bang

_**This chapter is based on SmoshGames. I'm a big fan of them.**_

"Alright, everyone, settle down, settle down." Benson commanded his employees. Well, one's not there, and it's Mordecai, who is out with Margaret for their date. "We need ideas for tonight's game night. Any ideas?" the gumball machine continued. Everyone went silent, deep in thought. Suddenly, Hi-Five Ghost broke the silence. "Does anyone know Smosh?" he asked, and everyone nodded. "They have a new channel called SmoshGames, and one of their daily Friday videos is called Game Bang, where all of them round up to play a video game, and the one with the lowest score has a punishment." the ghost suggested. "Anyone who's with Fives? I am." Benson said to his employees, who raised their hands. They brought out their Xbox 360 and the Kinect, then they chose Dance Central 2. Benson was first. "Hmmm, aha, Club Can't Handle Me by Flo-Rida." He chose Hard mode. "I can't believe I'm doing this." H

he muttered under his breath.

Contrary to Benson's expectations, he did pretty good. He got 5 stars, with a 2,548,632 score. Everybody clapped. Pops was up next. The lolliman kept giggling. "Ooh, I love dancing games!" he nearly screamed. His song to dance to was Grenade by Bruno Mars, also in Hard mode. Throughout the whole song, Pops was laughing, cheering, and giggling. Surprisingly, he did better than Benson, with five stars and 2,674,009 score. Everyone cheered. Rigby then proudly jumped off his seat. "You losers will be nothing." The raccoon chose to dance to Sandstorm by Darude. Unfortunately, he failed to beat the first two scores, with four and a half stars with a score 2,005,987. Muscle Man boisterously laughed before standing up. "No fair. The song is too fast and hard." Rigby whined. "Naw, you just SUCK!" Muscle Man teased. His song was We No Speak Americano by Yolanda Be Cool. However, he has the worst score, with four stars and 1,613,433. Rigby laughed, then insulted the fat green man, "Who's the one who sucks now, dumbass?" MM stared at him with a frown. Skips grunted, then skipped to the front. His is Fire Burning by Sean Kingston. He did pretty impressive, with five stars and 2,499,123. Thomas stood up. His song is Nothin' On You by B.O.B. fe. Bruno Mars. He got second highest, with 2,600,545 and five stars. Last but not least, Fives chose Born this Way by Lady Gaga. Despite his lack of feet, he got highest score with five stars and 3,000,153.

"Alright, since Muscle Man has lowest score, what will his punishment be?" Benson asked asked. "I think we must shave his sideburns off." Rigby suggested, snickering. Muscle Man gulped. "Alright, bring it on." the green man said, trying to sound tough, though the fear in his voice is clearly heard. The group chuckled at this.

Skips brought out the hair shaver. "Are you ready, MM?" Thomas asked. Muscle Man, defeated, nodded. "BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Skips turned the shaver on. Slowly and carefully, he shaved the left sideburn, then the other. Skips backed off, and Muscle Man's new look made Rigby laugh hysterically. The others, except Skips, tried to hold back their laughs. "Alright, that's enough of tonight's game night." Benson announced, still not trying to laugh. "At least I still look handsome." Muscle Man whispered.

Everyone went to their respective homes and rooms after that.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Job Day When

"Finish him now!" Mordecai shouted to Rigby, who was playing Mortal Kombat 2011 in the PS3. Rigby, who was getting nervous, barely button-mashed the combo, but he still managed to pull off his character, Ermac's, fatality. The best friends cheered as they see him rip off the arms of the CPU enemy, who was Quan Chi, through his powers, then smash his head to the floor. As they were celebrating, Benson suddenly walked in. "What are you two so noisy about?" he asked. Then he looked at the screen, with a big FATALITY! across the TV screen. "Playing video games, huh? Well, guess what? You're supposed to clean the park playground five minutes ago." he continued, frowning as he says that. "Oh shoot. We forgot, Benson. Sorry." Mordecai apologizes to his boss. "I accept, but please, stick to your promise." "We are. We jost forgot. Let's go Rigby." Then, the two workers ran off, with Benson looking at them, shaking his head.

As they were raking off the candy wrappings, Mordecai asked his friend, "So, dude, are you glad that Benson is back to being the manager?" "Yes and no. Yes because everything's back to normal, and no because that means we can't slack off anymore." Rigby answered without even looking up. "Well, I am." Mordecai added. Silence reigned once again.

After their job is done, the two were about to return to the house when they were stopped by Benson. "Before you have your break, you still have one job left." he began. Rigby was about to groan when Mordecai suddenly covered his mouth. "Uhh, sure, what is it?" Mordecai asked while putting on a fake smile. "Well, can you guys help me drive that guy off in that shaggy-looking base?" Benson told the two. Rigby looked at the base. It is poorly made, as it is made of with pale yellow wood with only nails holding it. "Hmm hmm hmm, this should be easy." Rigby boasted as he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. He then walked to the base, with Mordecai and Benson closely following. "Hey jackass, get outta there before I smack your petty little ass out of here!" he threatened. "No." the inhabitant whispered, barely audible. "You better follow me before I f-ing destroy you and your stupid base." Rigby continued. "I'm not getting out of here until I get what I want." the guy whispered again. "Well, then, tell us so we can give it to you and get you and your sorry ass out of here." "What... I want... is... REVENGE!"

As the man said the last word, the base suddenly blew up, surprising the three, when they suddenly got knocked out by an unknown, strong force.


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge of Darthon

"What the hell?" Benson moaned as he recovers from the strong wind force. He's fine, but his chest hurts badly. Shaking his head, his eyes popped open wide at what he saw. "Son of a…" He can only say. This isn't the park! The ground is red and cracks are everywhere, the sky is a fiery red color like the ground, and crows five times their normal size on earth flying everywhere. He is also shocked at his clothing: green elf hat and a shirt Link from Legend of Zelda would wear. "Where… are we?" Mordecai asked as he woke up too, followed by Rigby. "Huh? Why are we wearing these?" Rigby asked as he came to his senses. "Wait, are we in…?" Mordecai said, before gasping in horror. "WE ARE IN DARTHON!"

"What?! How?!" Benson yelled. Before either workers could answer, a booming voice reigned the whole place, shaking the ground. "SILENCE! Now, I welcome you back to the place where you'll meet your doom… DARTHON!" then the voice was followed by a demonic laugh. Suddenly, robo-bears, giant manbats, red pixie sorcerers, and angry oak tree people appear in front of them. "Rigby, summon the others. Benson and I will handle these fuckers." Mordecai shouted to his friend. "Uh-huh." Then, Rigby uses his technomancer powers to summon the other workers. "SUMMON ALLIES!" Rigby cried out, then green orbs start to fall from the sky, and from these orbs came out Skips the warrior, Pops the cyborg-cowboy, Muscle Man the mace, Hi-Five Ghost as the black magic wizard, and Thomas the dragon fighter. "Wait, how did we- WHAT THE HELL?!" Thomas, surprised, yelled. They dodge a manbat's lunge attack just in time. "Guys, you may not believe this, but you're in Darthon!" Rigby shouted out to the newcomers. "Ooh, wee, DARTHON!" Pops cries in glee. He then began to use his magical electric guitar to send rays to the manbats flying above. The others follow, and soon, a war had started between the park workers and the Darthon dwellers.

"Crap, it looks like they spawn unlimitedly." Thomas, tired, complained. "Don't worry, Thomas, we can finish them off." Skips told the goat, trying to hide his tiredness. "HA! We'll see about that." The booming voice returned, then more robo-bears, angry tree creatures, and new enemies called Spike Maidens came out of the sky. "Will this ever end?" Rigby said, already weak.


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge of Darthon 2

"Damn it, guys. Don't give up now. We've come this far to quit!" Benson shouted, trying to give them hope and determination. "We'll try…" Rigby groans weakly. "Don't try! SHOW IT!" Benson yelled back at the tired raccoon. Suddenly, Skips charged to the Spike Maidens, then decapitated three in a blink of an eye. "Alright, now that might convince ya!" Skips said. As if on cue, the others got a surge of strength. Benson was right! They can't back down now! "Now! CHARGE!" Mordecai cries out.

Less than 3 minutes later, all the enemies are finally killed, save for a particular robo-bear. "Meandaracha!" Fives chanted while waving his wand at the creature, which was instantly killed. Everyone then went east. "Man, was that some Lord of the Rings shit!" Muscle Man stuttered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Thomas noticed this. "Wait, does anyone have some water?" he asked. "Here." Pops said as he handed each guys a bottle.

"Tch, for all that fighting and brawling, I award you rest for 6 hours." The booming voice said. "Ah, finally, some rest. Thanks, whoever you are!" Rigby shouted out. They found a campsite not far away, which was probably provided by the man who has the booming voice.

As they set their own tents (it was provided, too), each man tried to forget the nightmarish environment that Darthon had. They then drove themselves to an uneasy sleep.

6 hours later, everyone woke up to the sound of raindrops strongly hitting the ground in great speeds. But wait? The raindrops smell like sulfur. "Eugh, that smell… UUGGGHHH!" Mordecai bellowed in disgust. "Don't go out of your tents, guys!" Benson commanded. "This seems to be effective, as they weren't harmed or anything. "Let's just wait 'til this rain stops." Pops whispered to Skips.

After the rain had subsided, the heroes continued on their journey, but now carrying their tents, slowing them down. "I'm surprised that voice hasn't returned by now." Rigby muttered. "Hey Rigby, is there a techniemander code that can help us carry these shit easier? They're so damn heavy!" Muscle Man complained. "It's technomancer. And I don't think so." was Rigby's answer. Everybody groaned after hearing this.

"Holy motherfapper, I think I'm dying of thirst and perspiration here!" Mordecai weakly said. "Aww, is it too hard, puny weaklings? Here, TASTE MY WRATH!" the booming voice roared in punishment. Instantly, speed zombies, fire-breathers, spike maidens, and Asesinos spawned infront of them. In fits of rage, Rigby suddenly typed the code /Buddha, in which the code grants increased strength, endurance, and health. Then all the heroes suddenly gained energy, and soon another brawl had gone. Fortunately for our heroes, the booming voice doesn't feel most codes getting activated, in which the Buddha code is one (he will feel if summoning allies is typed, though.) Because of the code, the workers gained the upper hand. "That was easy as making My Mom jokes!" Muscle Man boasted. "You gotta thank me, shitface." Rigby whispered. "Impressive. You defeated my minions like they're just dog shit." The voice said.

"They are dog shit, you bitch!" Muscle Man yelled, his pride showing no signs of going down. "Very well. Meet the first BOSS!" the voice boomed. The ground shook, and in front of them, the earth was cracking apart. From the cracks, a large exoskeleton of a giant angry tree creature came out. "Witness, THE MEGA TREE CREATURE!"

"Holy shit…" Rigby muttered.


	13. Chapter 13: Boss Fights Are NOT Fun

The Mega Tree Creature roared at their faces. Amidst the scared shouts of the gang, Muscle Man snickered at the boss. "THAT is a BOSS? What bullshit!" He laughed. In a blink of an eye, the green man charged at the 30-foot tall being. He then thrusted his sword in its trunk. However, the tree never even flinched. "Oh, fuck…" Muscle Man's pride quickly vanished. As quick as how Muscle Man charged at the humongous monster, he went flying in 27 ft. altitude. "Muscle Man!" Benson cried, worried for his employee. Quickly setting 5 of his arrows on fire, he fired at the boss. It did major damage to it, since the tree's weakness is fire. Rigby quickly noticed this. "That's it! Fire is the boss' weakness. Quick, everyone, rain fire on it!" In a short amount of time, fire poured on the tree. It was like hell in the battlefield! After the smoke has cleared, the tree has been burned to nothing but ashes. Everyone cheered, just as Muscle Man returned, dazed. "Damn. Asshole got me." He moaned. Mordecai snickered. "You should've seen yourself when you went high in the sky, Muscle Jerk." The jay teased. "Shut up." Muscle Man, embarrassed, muttered.

"SILENCE!" the voice has boomed once again. "Pretty impressive that you found the first boss' weakness. For that, I will give you some rest." The workers are ecstatic at hearing this. "Heh, you're a pretty rewarding guy, booming voice dude." Rigby complimented.

For the third time that day, they had a stroke of luck. Not only did they beat the first boss and got legit resting time, they also stumbled upon a fresh-watered oasis, which has drinkable water. Rigby, using his Technomancer powers, spawned a water jug. Every man then drank in their respective jugs. At that time, they should've split their parched mouths open. After the frenzy drinking, they went to rest in their tents. They each got 6 hours of sleep. Benson, prior to sleeping, was worried about their park. They had spent 2 days in Darthon, and wished that it was still perfect when they come back.

As the 3rd day wore on, the guys are more energized. It turned out that the water they drank in the oasis is actually energy-boosting water. "Why didn't we know this sooner?" Fives asked. Then, elves appeared out of nowhere. There are about 35 of them. They were easily handled. But wait? They can hear giant breathing and footsteps. "Something must be nearby." Mordecai warned. Only did they realize they were now in a rocky, circular arena. At least 3 cabins were scattered in the arena, probably to symbolize the days they have been in Darthon. The source of the breathing was coming from a poorly made gate made of bamboos. "Is this a Resident Evil 4 reference of El Gigante?!" Rigby whispered, for he had known and finished the game thrice. Just as what Rigby expected, the bamboo gate was destroyed, and its remains came flying everywhere. As the last piece of bamboo flew away, a giant figure emerged through the darkness. As the creature finally showed itself, the workers could only describe its face as hideous, for one eye is bigger than the other, and it has an incomplete set of teeth. The body, however, is bulky, and very thick, and so were the legs. "Gentlemen…" the booming voice introduced "I give you, EL GIGANTE!"

"This about to get shitty…" Skips silently said.


End file.
